Willmartinger Makerspace Technology Plan
Welcome to the Willmartinger Makerspace Technology Plan A look at the Makerspace technologies implemented at the Willmartinger Public Library. Willmartinger Mission and Objectives Mission: Giving the community of Willmartinger an inclusive public place to explore, create, play with, learn about, and utilize technology. Objectives: Increase community involvement Access to technology that interests all generations Teach creative literacy through the process of making What is a Makerspace Educause (2013) explains a makerspace as "a physical location where people gather to share resources and knowledge, work on projects, network, and build. Makerspaces provide tools and space in a community environment..." Makerspaces are also viewed as a central hub in the community that offers technologies and programs to help hobbyists both young and old promote their individual creationist expression--it promotes technology, community, and literacy through the process of creation. Technologies 3D Printer What’s a makerspace without a 3D printer? Ideas become objects with this technology, which allows users to apply design theories and software skills towards creating something tangible. The model we chose, the UltiMaker 2, ranks #1 on this top 2015 list for 3D printers. Ease of use and affordable filament and cartridge options were the main reasons for our decision. Also, other libraries in our county use this model, making local support available past the manufacturer’s 90-day warranty. We are starting with two printers with plans to add another in 2017. However, part of the makerspace program plan is to host a running workshop for teens to volunteer their time to make a 3D printer, similar to what students in Westport, Connecticut did in 2014 (see pic). Vendor – Maker Shed ''' '''Sewing Machines For hobbyists and patrons interested in fashion design, three Brother sewing machines create an area for working with fabrics. Having three machines provides opportunities for community, as classes and groups can meet in this section of the makerspace. The machine model chosen is Brother’s Simplicity SB3129, recognized by Consumer Digest ''as a “Best Buy”. The machine retails at $449 and $150 in additional materials (e.g. sewing kits, buttons) was budgeted in, which patrons can purchase from the library. '''Vendor - Brother' Digital Media Lab (DML) Our library chose its equipment for our DML based on a community needs analysis conducted through a series of focus groups and surveys. The results of this analysis supported our reasoning behind purchasing equipment that would offer fun and interesting activities and projects to patrons of all generations. For young adults Video and recording equipment is used by teens in many different fashions, including creating music, music videos, and video game storyboards. Gaming nights in the library will feature GarageBand ''every other Thursday in the makerspace. For seniors Residents from the nearby Willmartinger Senior Center will be featured in audio and video sessions, where they can record narratives and memories of Willmartinger. When their family members accompany them, they will have the option of digitizing the content and making DVD copies. For adults Much of the focus for this group has been on advanced technology workshops. However, we predict that the most popular pieces of equipment will be the VHS to DVD converters (Diamond). Plans include to budget for two more of these devices. With help from our friends at the Spokie Public Libary's DML along with suggestions from the writers at ''The Digital Shift, we have purchased the following pieces (manufacturers, vendors, and pricing are included). * Photoshop Elements 13 -- Apple -- '119.99 * iMacs -- '''Apple '-- 1,099 x3 * Mac Pro. -- 'Apple '-- 2499.99 * GarageBand -- 'Apple '-- $4.99 for single computer download * Jam Packs --'Apple '--159.99 * IMovie --'''Apple -- 14.99 * YETI '''microphone -- 109.99 * '''ProLine '''MS220 Tripod Boom Microphone Stand -- 39.99 x2 * '''Shure '''SM58n microphone -- 39.99 * '''Canon '''Powershot SX160 -- 199.99 x2 * '''Epson '''Perfection V750-M Pro Scanner -- 699.99 * '''M-Audio Fast Track USB -- 99.99x2 * Seagate '''FreeAgent GoFlex Hard Drive -- 99.99 * '''Canoscan '''8800F color film/negative/photo scanners -- 199.99 * Diamond One Touch Video Capture --'''Herman St.--39.99 x2 E-Waste and Computer Repair Lab When asked about the essential elements of a makerspace, author Cory Doctorow (Good, 2013) inspired the idea for Willmartinger’s makerspace to have an e-waste lab. Throwing smart, enthusiastic kids—who have received a little bit of mentorship—at a mountain of e-waste is the best way to get going, I think. Particularly if you can partner up with places that need computers. If you can get started turning e-waste into functional computers, your problem isn't going to be making computers run; it is going to be getting rid of them fast enough. Vendors - Patron and community donors Budget Proposed Budget ''' The growing trend in public libraries offering makerspaces to their communities stems from the hands-on approaches towards learning that foster creation and advance technological skills. The Willmartinger Public Library will renovate its facilities—using a plan that includes providing a makerspace to its community. For Willmartinger to afford following through with this plan, the public must realize the benefits a makerspace brings to a community. Having completed a lengthy community needs analysis, it has been determined that the Willmartinger residents will be most interested in the makerspace offering the aforementioned resources. The proposed budget table below shows how funding (operating income) such a space requires the library to purchase (expenditures) many additional resources. '''Table: Makerspace Proposal Table model from Wisconsin Department of Public Instruction, 2012 http://pld.dpi.wi.gov/files/pld/pdf/te08.pdf Operating Income The majority of the municipality portion of revenue was reserved for budgeting staff salaries, wages, and fringe benefits. Next, a proposal made to The Friends of the Library group led to the allocation of 1/4 of annual donations to cover equipment repair and maintenance. Technology grants have been sought to purchase the 3D printers and digital media resources, and miscellaneous fundraising income is already available. Expenditures To staff the makerspace, one new full-time and one part-time employee position is included in the budget. Also, some funds have been allocated towards bringing in local tech experts and vendor representatives to conduct workshops and staff trainings. Obviously, the remaining costs to run the makerspace would be the technological resources that make the spaces what they are. At this point, these would include but will not be limited to the audio and video equipment, sewing machines, and the 3D printers. Benefits and Challenges Benefits Willmartinger Public Library has explored the benefits and challenges of having a makerspace and installing makerspace technology. We believe that it will create a space allowing people to be with people, learning side-by-side, developing rapport in our community. We have heard that some of the best research questions have come out of the makerspace environment, and not only that, people are being innovative and creating objects they may profit from. It is our goal to have people streaming through our doors who would not normally use the library. We want them to come and enjoy; to experience our cutting edge technology which is perfect for our DIY culture. It is all about community, lifelong learning, and offering opportunities to have community members involved in taking and teaching classes. Challenges Some of the challenges Willmartinger Library has encountered while researching other libraries is, interestingly enough, the library staff itself. Library staff members have been fearful or uncertain of learning and will require some serious training. Another challenge is time. Will we have enough time in scheduling staff to be in charge of the equipment, to be available to assist patrons when necessary? One of the patron-focused questions we face as a library is: will our community be able to handle technologies such as the 3D printer? For example, some of our patrons often need assistance with our regular printers. Of course, the library budget is always an issue: finding the money, writing a grant, and the cost of the creations themselves. Will our community be able to pay for special services? These are very real challenges that we are still debating and hashing out. Training and Knowledge The first step when deciding upon additional training for Willmartinger staff will be to assess the knowledge and aptitudes of faculty members. Staff training will always be a priority. Inclusion of staff in the beginning stages of the library tutorial and having hands-on experience with the software and technologies before community involvement will be vital to staff comprehension and skill. Having them use the 3D printers and the digital media lab is vital for future reference and patron questions. Additional staff training options Furthermore, any additional exercises, tutorials, and vendor sponsored training events will be undertaken so all staff members feel comfortable and knowledgeable about the technologies they will be offering the Willmartinger community. Many vendors offer in-house training guides or vendor training events that faculty can attend to better understand and utilize their makerspace technologies, such as Maker Faire. Maker Faire is highly informative and focused in demonstrating the methods used within maker technologies. Information on these events can be found on the Maker Faire website. If continued limitations are experienced regarding makerspace technologies, additional research may be conducted from YouTube tutorials or other available library libguides. YouTube channels such as the Ben Heck Show, Eric William MKme, and the Make Channel are great at getting through the initial research phase to become more comfortable with the maker technologies. Of note: future librarian hirings may include requirements for higher knowledge regarding maker technologies, including advanced knowledge of IOS and Photoshop. User Training It has been decided that all users will be required to undergo tutorial training facilitated by trained faculty and staff members. This training will include an initial four hour class covering information pertaining to maker technology usage, safety requirements, and all issues regarding user expectations of behavior and content standards. Once training is concluded, a user agreement must be signed by all parties explaining the purpose of the space, luser expectations, and consequences of violating library makerspace policies. Access and Usability Access The great thing about makerspaces is the overwhelming sense of community that the space enables. Access to such technologies will be made available for all community members who have passed initial certification. However, reservations and time limits will be maintained on certain machines to allow for all members of the community to have access. Group classes and community led endeavors will allow for additional development of social and leadership skills among members with limited supervision by library staff. Children over the age of 12 will be granted access under adult supervision and only after passing certification on safety requirements and maker technologies. Safety and liability agreements will be signed by all parties wishing to use maker technologies before being allowed access. Usability Makerspace technologies are usable by all community members with limitations stated above regarding supervision. Patrons with disabilities will have the opportunity to gather support and help from other users and staff members in order to utilize their time. Senior Center Rehabilitation residents will receive additional help and, if in the presence of a family member, will have the option of digitizing all audio and video content created in the space. Online training, staff knowledge and supervision, and community mentorship will help increase usability for community members with additional accessibility needs. Timeline The timeline in implementing the makerspace into Willmartinger has not gone smoothly; but, through strong community support and willing investors, further plans will be implemented fairly quickly. In executing the makerspace it will take a focused vision, a combination of staff and community involvement, and good planning. Given adequate support it will be possible to have the space and at least one of our new chosen technologies in place within three months. One issue that we have encountered when making purchases has had a negative effect on our proposed timeline. One of our staff had brought up expensive purchasing requests for technologies to the Library Director and consequently, a discussion regarding grants began. With management and acquisition, we will continue to collaborate and decide on any and all potential technology grant opportunities to offset costs. The proposed technology grant has a limited coverage of $20,000, so funds have also been requested from other donation sources in the community like the Friends of the Library group. The grant process could take up to six months to be approved and the funds after approval may not come right away so patience is required. After the money is granted, one year has been given to purchase the equipment and send a report back to the grantee. The entire grant process will likely take us more than a year, but we are committed to this project for our community. References Bleiweis, M. (2015, March 30). Personal communication. Director of Westport Community Library, CT. Burke, J.J. (2013). Neal-Schuman library technology companion: A basic guide for library staff (4th ed.). Chicago, IL: Neal-Schuman. Costley, J. (2015, April 4). Personal communication. Youth Librarian of Pendleton Public Library Educause. (2013). 7 things you should know about: Makerspaces. Educause Learning Initiative. Retrieved from ☀https://net.educause.edu/ir/library/pdf/eli7095.pdf Jacobsen, M., & Anthony, C. (2011, November). Build your own digital media lab. Library Journal. Retrieved from http://www.thedigitalshift.com/2011/11/media/build-your-own-digital-media-lab/ "Libraries & makerspaces: a revolution?" (2014). W Technology & Social Change Group. Retrieved from http://tascha.uw.edu/2014/06/libraries-makerspaces-a-revolution/ "Online tech training for staff." (2015). Library Creation and Learning Centers. Retrieved from http://create.coloradovirtuallibrary.org/online-tech-training-staff West Port Library. (2015). Services: Makerspace/3D printers. Westportlibrary.org. Retrieved from http://westportlibrary.org/services/maker-space/3d-printers Wisconsin Department of Public Instruction. (2012). Developing the library budget. Trustee Essentials: A Handbook for Wisconsin Public Library Trustees''. Retrieved from http://pld.dpi.wi.gov/files/pld/pdf/te08.pdf'' Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Giving the community of Willmartinger an inclusive public place to explore, create, play with, learn about, and utilize technology. Category:Technologies Category:Budget Category:Vendors Category:Challenges Category:Benefits Category:Accessibility and Usability Category:References